


When the Last is Gone

by wynterelle



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Saint-Germain's Voice, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Post-Future Blessings, Cardia asks for clarification on something Saint-Germain said. She gets an explanation in more than just words. (Mild spoilers for Saint-Germain's Future Blessings route)
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Saint-Germain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	When the Last is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by and referencing the final Code Realize Future Blessings CG from the end of Saint-Germain’s fandisk route.
> 
> Technically, everyone keeps their clothes on.

The slow retreat of Cardia's poison brought with it so many inevitable new opportunities and experiences. The cold metal of the ship's rail under her grasp, the smoothly sanded wood of deck chairs beneath her fingers, the warmth of Saint-Germain's lips against hers before she inevitably turned away from him, blushing.

Nights while travelling were so much easier as well. No longer did she need to carefully remember to remake the bed at each new lodging with sheets specifically prepared to withstand her poison. No longer did she need to worry about inadvertently melting the wall of a ship's cabin if she rolled too far as she slept. She could sleep however she liked, and even that small change was liberating.

Of course, Cardia wasn't fully safe just yet. Her poison was gradually retreating, gone entirely from her upper body, but she'd still melted a portion of a beach into glass the last time she'd tried to feel the sift of sand beneath her toes. And so, she still wore a full nightdress and stockings to bed each evening, the material treated to resist melting.

She didn't _just_ wear it for that reason though.

After it became apparent that Victor's devised medicine was working in combination with the emerald ring to slowly dissipate the poison, Saint-Germain had insisted they share a cabin. After all, they would be married soon enough.

Cardia was fairly certain he was getting ahead of the usual order of things, but in the end accepted his request.

The very first night, he'd done exactly as she'd come to expect and teased her with kisses, making her blush at the close proximity of their bodies despite being fully clothed.

He'd relented after she threatened to throw him out, still concerned for his safety. From then on, he'd been content to just hold her, both of them enjoying the warmth of the other as they slept.

If she was being perfectly honest though, she wasn't sure why she reacted in this way to his affections anymore. Now that the poison had retreated from her upper body, she no longer risked harming him with simple kisses. His actions made her face grow hot, her body feel restless, but none of the feelings were unpleasant. Quite the opposite. From what she'd read, ladies were indeed supposed to act this way when pressed by their suitors; but part of her wanted to push past the hesitation, the blushes, and see what lay beyond.

She had wanted to touch another person for so long - and now she could. The feeling of holding his hand, receiving his kisses, was warm and wonderful and altogether overwhelming. It was pleasant and comforting, but at the same time made her chest grow tight and her whole body warm.

From time to time, Saint-Germain hinted at more and Cardia couldn’t stop her mind from racing. The thoughts produced an unusual mix of confusion, excitement, trepidation, and thrill. But no matter what feelings her thoughts elicited, Cardia’s curiosity always remained. This curiosity only deepened each day as her poison left her.

That's why she couldn't help but turn his words from earlier in the day over in her mind as they settled in for bed.

He held her as usual, her back pressed up against his chest, letting her feel the steady beat of his heart. They were fully dressed in their night clothes, mindful of both propriety and the last remnants of the horologium's poison. With his arms around her, comforting and warm, Cardia felt relaxed and safe. In the faint moonlight through the cabin’s porthole, rocked gently by the waves, the night seemed to be almost between dream and reality.

Perhaps this was what allowed her to at last hesitatingly ask, "Saint-Germain?"

"Hmm?" His reply was soft, drowsy.

"What did you mean today when you said that when the last of my poison is gone, you'll take me all for yourself?"

Behind her, Saint-Germain went completely still. When he spoke at last, his voice no longer held any traces of sleep.

"...What exactly requires clarification, Cardia?"

She swallowed but pressed onwards. "It's just… you already know I love you. You already know I'm yours and yours alone, poison or not. So, I'm a little confused by what you meant."

He paused for a few heartbeats before responding, the creak of the ship’s hull suddenly loud in the silence.

“Surely you must have some idea?” His voice was calm and even as usual, but there was the slightest tension behind it.

Cardia considered this and had to be truthful. "I… I have some ideas from books, but there’s a lot I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking."

"Are you certain you wouldn't rather go to sleep?"

The question hung in the air, heavier than its words alone. Cardia considered her response carefully, but there was only one answer she ever had for situations in which the temptation of new knowledge was promised.

"I want to know," she breathed out.

Saint-Germain shifted her slightly in his arms, taking a moment before he started to speak.

“After we’re married, after your poison is gone,” he began softly, the slow cadence of his voice drawing her in to his every word, “it will be a night just like this.”

Cardia closed her eyes and let her imagination be lured along by his words. She could picture it, could picture a time soon enough when she would be divested of the last of the horologium's effects.

“By then, you’ll be used to kisses.”

He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair and she couldn't help but smile.

"Although I hope you’ll always blush so beautifully at them."

Just thinking about his kisses made her warm and tingly. Surely it would always be so.

“I’ll hold you in my arms and kiss you until you can think of nothing else."

He pressed his lips just under her ear, causing her breath to catch.

“With your poison gone, there will be no reason for anything to come between us.”

His fingers caught at the shoulder of her nightdress, gliding the material away only slightly.

“I’ll slide this from your shoulders, admire every inch of you as you’re revealed...”

He pressed a soft kiss to the skin at the crook of her neck, and Cardia imagined the fabric of her nightdress sliding further down her arm, leaving her bare.

"...Until there remains nothing between us."

Cardia gasped softly at this. Did that mean he would also be…?

“Then, I’ll draw you in closer than we have ever been.”

Cardia's breathing grew quick as she imagined the scene.

“So close, you won’t be sure where each of us ends and the other begins.”

The suggestion in his tone made her whole body hot, despite the cool night air.

“It’s in this way that you’ll come to know just how much I love you, and how much you belong to me.”

His lips grazed her neck, tasting at her skin only briefly.

“I’ll lead you to this understanding as many times as you like.”

He pressed himself flush against her, until their hips met and their legs tangled, and Cardia couldn't help but squeak.

“Until you’re -”

His lips brushed across the shell of her ear as his hips rocked forward ever so slightly.

“- completely -”

His hips seemed to move against hers again, and Cardia held her breath, uncertain if she was only imagining it.

“- satisfied.”

The word caressed her ear, and Cardia shivered.

"I… I see," she said breathlessly.

Saint-Germain pressed his lips against her neck again and she felt him smile.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked, the faintest hint of mischief in his tone.

It left her with many more, but she could only reply, “Y-Yes.”

Saint-Germain laughed softly.

“Well then, goodnight Cardia,” he said, before adding playfully, “Sweet dreams.”

His embrace loosened as he drew back a little. Cardia could still feel the heat of him against her, but the sinful press of his hips was gone.

Cardia felt hot all over, like his words and touch had lit a match too close and now the flames licked at her skin. She tried to steady her breathing and calm her mind, but sleep eluded her. While he'd answered her question, she was now left with too many tempting images and unknowns.

“Saint-Germain?” she called, before she even realized what she was doing.

“Hmm?”

Cardia took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"I have another question."

He waited a moment before he replied smoothly, "And what might that be?"

There was no turning back now.

“Earlier today you also said that the places you can kiss me will only increase."

He waited, still and silent, for her to continue.

"But you've already kissed me so many times now. So, what did you mean?"

When he spoke again at last, his words were more of a purr than anything else. "You're awfully curious this evening."

He drew her closer into his embrace, and Cardia had to bite back a noise of contentment as their hips came together again.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Her mouth went dry and she gave a barely perceptible nod.

"I'm afraid, Cardia, that I'll need to hear you say it."

"Y-Yes."

"Yes, what?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, her face burning with both shame and anticipation.

"Yes, Saint-Germain, I want you to show me where else you intend to kiss me."

His voice was low and alluring, right next to her ear.

"Then, I will."

His lips traced the edge of her ear, causing her breath to quicken again.

"Your ears would only be the start."

He pulled her earlobe into his mouth, sucking at it gently. Cardia felt a tremor run all the way down to her toes. If this was only the start...

"Your neck too, is just too tempting to resist."

The heat of his kisses moved down as he spoke. Cardia gasped as he nipped gently at the soft skin of her neck, smoothing over the little bite with his lips after.

"Your shoulders would be next."

He raised one hand to brush his fingertips over her shoulder, then along her collarbone. Even through her nightdress, his touch sent sparks dancing across her skin.

He traced the outline of the horologium for a moment, before she heard him close against her ear again.

"From here, things become considerably more... dangerous."

From the way his voice shaped the word, Cardia desperately wanted to throw caution to the wind and find out just how dangerous it could be.

He waited a moment, but when she made no sign of objection, his fingers continued their journey.

Cardia didn't dare to breathe as his hand brushed slowly over the swell of her breast. Her mouth opened in a small sigh as he moved to gently cup her in his palm. She'd never been touched like this before, caressed in a way that was so intimate, so soft yet so full of intention. She began to understand that she'd barely dusted the surface of possibility of what the retreat of her poison allowed.

Saint-Germain's voice broke her from her reverie. "I'd take my time here, as I'm certain the experience would be enjoyable for us both."

As though to emphasize his point, his mouth closed over her earlobe just as his fingers glanced over her nipple. Even through the fabric of her nightdress, it was enough to make her moan. He continued his attention to her ear while his fingers teased one nipple to a peak before moving to the other. Cardia whimpered and squirmed against him, but he held her firmly in his arms.

She thought she'd understood the feelings he could provoke in her, but saw now that she was wrong. She'd had no idea her body could burn so hot beneath his touch, beneath his mouth. The curls of fire that began where he touched her came to rest low in her belly, seeming to connect with a growing heat between her thighs. Unable to stop herself, Cardia pushed herself back, her hips moving to grind instinctively against him.

So distracted by the sensations he was producing in her, she just barely registered the way Saint-Germain's breath caught in his throat.

Cardia almost cried out as he released her breasts, his hand traveling down her stomach. There was an urgency to his touch that was uncharacteristic of him, but Cardia was too overcome with the warmth of his hand, the fire in her veins, to give it much thought.

"Finally," he whispered, the silk of his voice turning dark, "we'd come to where we both want this most."

His touch was light as his hand settled between her thighs. Cardia couldn't help but moan, as even the softest strokes of his fingers between her legs, through her nightdress, left her more sensitive to him than anywhere else yet. He obliged her as she tried to press closer, his fingers rubbing more firmly against her. She was vaguely aware that she was breathing hard now, her body responding as she'd never felt before. He held her tightly to him, and she could feel the insistent press of him against her. The knowledge that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him left her faint.

"Cardia," he murmured, "I want you to understand that it's not just my hands that can make you feel this way."

She shivered as she felt the touch of his tongue against her ear. Did he really mean…? She'd never even considered that possibility, but now it was all she could think of. If his fingers alone felt so good even through layers of fabric, how would his mouth feel against her with nothing between them?

"Are you imagining it now?"

Her face burning with shame and need, Cardia's honest nature combined with the stroke of his fingers had her unable to hold back an affirming moan.

"Naughty girl."

Something about the way those particular words left his lips sent a wave of heat through her. She wanted him to call her that again, but also desperately wanted to be so, so good for him.

"If it's that good in your head, just think of how it will be in reality."

The thought of it had her trembling, as the increasingly insistent strokes of his hand between her legs had her muscles drawing tighter. She rolled her hips and squeezed her thighs together, as every press of his palm through her nightgown wound her closer to a feeling that threatened to overwhelm her completely.

"Be good for me, Cardia," he whispered, his voice rougher than she'd ever heard it. "Let yourself go."

His mouth dropped to her neck, sucking just hard enough she was sure she'd bruise, be marked clearly as his for all the world to see.

The thought of this along with his touch and the images his silken words had sparked had her thighs shaking, her core growing tight. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, as his unyielding fingers pushed her towards a sensation she'd never dreamed. When at last she tipped too far, Cardia cried out as a wave of sensation hit her suddenly, setting her whole being ablaze.

When she finally regained enough of herself to recognize reality, she became vaguely aware that Saint-Germain's hand had moved to gently stroke her hip, his lips brushing a soft kiss into her hair.

As dazed as she was though, it was impossible to miss the tremor in his voice when he said, "So, now you know."

"Yes," she breathed, her mind racing with so much new understanding and feeling.

He drew away from her too suddenly, letting the night air settle against her. That wasn't what she wanted at all. Wasn't what he wanted either, she knew. She turned quickly to face him.

In the faint moonlight that streamed into the cabin, she could just make out his beautiful, ethereal features. He was breathing fast, a faint flush of colour high on his cheeks. She'd never seen him look like this before. He often teased out blushes from her, but this was the first time Cardia realized she could do the same to him.

He drew back in a hasty attempt to rebuild his usual refined facade over the undeniable vulnerability that lay beneath. Cardia leaned in to kiss him, sending the foundations of calm he'd begun to assemble crumbling away.

He kissed her back desperately before pushing her away. 

"Cardia, please wait." His voice wavered, his usual placid mask slipped too far to hide the need that was revealed across his features. "This night has already gone quite a bit further than it should have-"

She put her fingers to his lips, cutting him off, and shook her head. What she'd just experienced left her daring and eager to assert her newfound knowledge of how they could make each other feel. Her hand moved to his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart.

She looked at him, taking in his timeless face, and spoke what she knew to be true.

“Everything you said… you want that.”

_You want me_. She almost said it, but the words went unspoken. The colour in his cheeks, the darkness of his gaze, the racing of his heart were all enough for her to know it; no other confirmation was required.

"You'll have everything soon enough," she promised. "Everything you said and more."

He shivered, his expression tight, holding back.

"For now though, this will have to be enough."

He exhaled shakily as Cardia slid her hand lower.

"I can't pretend to know what I'm doing," she said as her hand met what she'd felt pressed against her hips earlier. Saint-Germain inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide.

"But I'm going to learn. And when I do, it will be my turn to explore you with kisses."

She pressed her palm to him, rubbing gently at first, but soon with increasing confidence as he closed his eyes and groaned.

"And just as much as I belong to you, you’ll belong to me.“

Saint-Germain turned his face against the pillow, a futile attempt to stifle a moan.

"So as much as I might blush and hesitate," she continued, "know that I love you and that everything you want, I want as well."

Her words seemed to affect him deeply. With his face still half-hidden by the pillow, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Cardia had seen him desperate before, begging for her life, but never like this. Never with the last of his serene mask shattered to pieces, replaced not with misery but with need. Need for her. It was a desperation of another sort.

It was dizzying to know that her touch, so long denied, had the power to have a man normally so elegant, so refined, rendered entirely defenseless. To know that no matter how long he'd lived, no matter what horrors he'd inflicted or endured, beneath her touch he was a man like any other.

He kissed her deeply, more passionately than any kiss he had given her before. Cardia felt herself responding, heat curling again in her belly, but focused on the press of her hand against him. Despite the material between them, he was hot beneath her touch. Cardia had always yearned for the day her poison would be fully cured, but understanding now that it meant to see him, to touch him completely, made her long for it even more.

His hips moved against her hand and the sounds that he made, muffled by their kiss, had Cardia's own body burning hot. When at last he began to shake in her arms, he broke the kiss to turn his face against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut as his perfect face was overcome with pleasure.

His hand stilled hers suddenly and pulled it away. When he looked at her again, he made no attempt to smooth his features into the carefully controlled facade he usually wore. He was just himself, even looking a little sheepish after all they'd done.

"Cardia," he started, still a little out of breath, "please believe me that this was never my intention when I asked if we could share a cabin-"

"I know," she cut him off. "It wasn't my intention either for things to get so out of control when I asked my questions, but I don't regret it. I didn't think it was possible to want my poison gone more than I already did, but after tonight it can’t come soon enough.”

Saint-Germain smiled at her, the faintest hint of a blush from their activities still across his face. Cardia's chest tightened to see such a genuine expression.

He brushed a light kiss across her lips, but drew back as she tried to deepen it like before.

"We should get cleaned up," he said, shaking his head with a smile.

Cardia was reluctant to leave the warmth of his side for even a moment, but knew he was right.

"And Cardia?" he added, his voice at last returning to its usual silken timbre. "The next time you have questions about anything, please don't hesitate to ask."


End file.
